The Construct
|-| The Construct = The Construct was a malevolent and violent being, partially artificial and partially biological, whose purpose was to protect the Zor'L'Ti Cooperation Citadel and the surrounding city. In modern times, he's worshipped by the remaining Zigori as a god, and they call on him when they feel threatened. When not active, he lies dormant and appears to be an ordinary, if Mysterious Statue. |-|Mysterious Statue = 225px|thumb|right|It seems unimpressive now, but what secrets does the statue hold? And why do the [[Miniature People worship it so intently?]] The Mysterious Statue is an unnamed Statue which seems to be a representation of a diety of the Miniature People, as it is located at the head of a large religious district in the miniature city and many miniature people come to worship it. It is located in a settlement of Miniature People in the Great Forest on the planet Shri. It was recently revealed to be an ancient weapon known as The Construct, who can lie dormant when not required. History Creation The Construct was the prototype for an ancient weapon created on ancient Shri to fight The Great. It was primarily designed by Grodo, using Crodin lava tech, as part of the cooperative effort to stop the Great. After testing the technology on simpler constructs such as Lava Fish and Statuette upgrades, Grodo designed and built the first test subjects. These were subsequently used to fight the Great, with little success. As a result, the program was discontinued, with the Construct's successor, the Destroyer Construct, never being built. The prototype survived as the only remaining Construct, whose sole mission became security of the Zor'L'Ti Cooperation Citadel. However, in this role he caused a civil war between the Zigori and the humans, by killing some protesting Zigori, ultimately causing the humans to abandon the city. (Squids in Forests Series: "Fried Calamari") Modern Encounters Ari and Cassie encountered it briefly, as a dormant statue, during their explorations of the forest, but paid it little heed. Their oversight would soon come back to haunt them. (Squids in Forests Series: "Further Sylvan Squidisms") Soon thereafter, Teclesius and the other Zigori activated the statue, causing it to attack Ari and Cassie. When at first it failed to kill them, it began to stalk them in their explorations of the forest. During this time it also attacked the crew of a downed Crodin ship. When Ari spent the night in that ship, the Construct attacked all night, killing most of the ship's crew. It took everyone's resources to fight the creature off and survive. It followed Ari into the Cooperation Citadel, where it nearly killed him. Instead, he managed to trap it in an old office temporarily, giving him time to explore. He had his final confrontation with the creature in the Forge, the Citadel's lower levels where the Construct was created. There, Ari created another Construct to fight it, and also fired at it with a Force Field Gun. Ultimately, he and Cassie were able to trap it in the Energy Lathe, where he was able to tap it. The Construct grabbed Ari as he did so, and through clenched teeth and with a rageful gaze, it said "Please... state... instructions." With that, it had come under Ari's control. It accompanied the party on a secret train to the Shri Capital City. (Squids in Forests Series: "Fried Calamari") Appearances *'"Further Sylvan Squidisms"' - First appearance, cameo role. Was an inanimate statue. Back to Characters Category:Statues Category:Bosses Category:Villains Category:Constructs